1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a head for a measuring tape and, particularly, to an improved structure of a head for a measuring tape that has a wheel pivoted on the tape hook of the tape, for facilitating the output of the tape through the rotation of the wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays utilization of the measuring tape is very frequent. Especially, the cost for labor in the present days runs so high that DIY (do it yourself) becomes a greatly popular fashion; for instance, the measuring tape is used often for measuring sizes for house repairing or furniture making in daily life. The measuring tape is even indispensable implements for stuffs in situ; for instance, survey or estimation can proceeds with the measuring tape or, otherwise, such work as change or modification requires use of the measuring tape. Therefore, there is no need to doubt the practicability of the measuring tape.
To have more precise measurement with the measuring tape, conventional measuring tapes have the head of the tape combining with a tape hook, which grapples an end portion of the object to measure and thus enables knowing the size of the object. However, although the size of the object to measure can be acquired with hooking, the tape hook is fastened to the head and is not allowed to overturn and move, resulting in unsmooth output of the tape as the tape hook contacts with the object.
Accordingly, the conventional measuring tapes described above still have a great deal of drawbacks and require an improvement.
The inventor of the application has endeavored to innovate in view of the various shortcomings derived from the aforesaid conventional measuring tapes and, eventually, developed the present i improved structure of head successfully through years of exhausting research.